


Ce n'est pas pour moi (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Mulan/Mérida
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [UA] : Mulan était habituée à tomber amoureuses de jolies princesses sans que cela soit réciproque. De toute évidence, il en serait de même avec celle-ci, pas vrai ? SleepingWarrior. One-sided Mulan/Mérida.
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Kudos: 1





	Ce n'est pas pour moi (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.
> 
> ND'A (par Angelica R) : OUAT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et ceci est une commande réalisée pour Chrisfld, qui demandait un SleepingWarrior.

Mulan servait la famille de la princesse Mérida depuis désormais presque cinq ans, et même si elle était très satisfaite de son travail de garde du corps, ainsi que du fait qu'elle était chargée d'entraîner la jeune femme au combat, qui s'était révélée être une guerrière très douée, il y avait bien quelque chose dans sa vie qui lui déplaisait.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de la princesse Mérida.

Ça ne l'avait pas étonnée le moins du monde, la jeune femme était ravissante, fougueuse, savait bien se battre, était sarcastique et intelligente, elle était son amie, et elle se moquait bien que Mulan ne soit pas une noble.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que la future reine de DunBroch ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, la guerrière pouvait parfaitement faire avec, Mérida était comme ça, au grand désespoir de sa mère, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de vivre une quelconque histoire d'amour, et encore moins de se marier avec qui que ce soit, homme ou femme, et Mulan avait très rapidement compris que le cœur de son amie lui resterait à jamais inaccessible, et qu'elles ne seraient jamais rien de plus que des amies.

Ce n'était pas grave.

Elle s'en contenterait.

_§§§§_

Lorsque Mulan entendit parler de la visite diplomatique prochaine de la princesse Aurore en provenance d'un royaume voisin, elle ne sut pas vraiment trop quoi en penser.

Apparemment, elle et Mérida étaient de lointaines amies d'enfance que leurs parents respectifs avaient autrefois tenté de fiancer ensemble, sans le moindre succès, ce qui au vu du tempérament explosif de la rousse n'était aucunement une surprise pour la soldate, et d'après ce qu'elle savait, la blonde n'était pas non plus en reste à ce niveau-là.

Ça promettait d'être une rencontre intéressante…

_§§§§_

La princesse Aurore, put se rendre rapidement compte Mulan, n'avait rien d'une jolie princesse sans défense, oh belle elle l'était, de toute évidence, mais, si elle n'était pas un archère et une guerrière hors-paire comme l'était Mérida, en revanche, le fait est que ses parents, conscients du nombre d'ennemis qui compteraient probablement s'en prendre à elle, lui avaient fait prendre des cours d'escrime dès qu'elle avait su tenir une épée.

Aussi, voir la jeune femme placer sans la moindre hésitation une dague contre la gorge d'un des bandits qui avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir attaquer l'escorte emmenant la princesse et tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient vers le château de DunBroch ne surprit pas réellement Mulan.

En revanche, elle fut légèrement impressionnée, les gens qui pouvaient garder leur sang-froid dans une telle situation ne couraient pas les rues, et il en était de même pour les serviteurs de la jeune femme, qui avaient mis hors d'état de nuire leurs assaillants avant même que Mulan et les autres soldats aient à intervenir.

Mulan ne s'attendait définitivement pas à rencontrer la princesse Aurore dans de telles conditions, mais ça lui avait permis de savoir à qui elle avait affaire.

« Princesse Aurore, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à DunBroch, je suis navrée que votre retour doive se passer de cette manière.

La blonde s'était contentée de sourire, avant de ranger son poignard.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était que des voleurs de petite envergure, j'ai connu pire. Puis, elle la regarda avec curiosité. Vous êtes Mulan, n'est-ce pas ? La garde personnelle de Mérida.

\- En effet, c'est bien moi.

\- Mérida m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres, elle dit que vous êtes une des meilleures guerrières qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, et venant d'elle ce n'est pas un vain compliment, j'avais hâte d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Mulan se sentit presque rougir, il était bien rare qu'on lui fasse ce genre de compliments, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une noble, la plupart de ceux qu'elle rencontrait d'ordinaire étaient méprisants à son égard, ou au contraire, ne faisaient cela que pour avoir potentiellement les faveurs de Mérida, mais elle sentait sans savoir pourquoi que la princesse était sincère dans ses éloges.

\- Je vous remercie… Le roi, la reine et la princesse vous attendent, nous ferions mieux de nous hâter.

\- Oui, en espérant que nous ne ferons pas d'autres nouvelles mauvaises rencontres sur notre chemin.

Mulan laissa un sourire amusé monter sur ses lèvres.

\- Même si cela devait arriver, je suis certaine que ce ne serait pas un problème pour vous.

\- Ni pour vous, je présume. »

Cette fois-ci, la guerrière réalisa qu'elle était véritablement en train de rougir.

_§§§§_

Mulan ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait dit oui.

Entraîner la princesse Mérida, c'était une chose, entraîner la princesse Aurore…

C'en était une autre.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à dire non quand on lui faisait les yeux du chat Potté, déjà qu'avec Mérida elle n'avait jamais réussi à résister bien longtemps, alors avec Aurore, n'en parlons même pas, et puis c'était peut-être aussi parce que la remarque de la jeune femme, comme quoi elle avait peut-être peur d'être « rouillée » avait violemment piqué sa fierté.

Oh, bien sûr, elle savait que la princesse plaisantait en disant cela, mais c'était cela qui l'avait convaincue de l'accepter de l'entraîner à l'épée, comme elle l'avait fait avec Mérida autrefois.

Et puis elle l'aimait cette princesse, et elle était l'amie de Mérida pour une bonne raison, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entraîné quelqu'un comme ça, même si cela ne durerait que quelques semaines, durant le séjour d'Aurore.

Après cela, elle ne la reverrait probablement plus jamais.

Mulan ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait aussi triste.

_§§§§_

De toute évidence, la princesse Aurore n'avait définitivement pas les mêmes capacités de combat que Mérida, ou Mulan, ce qui était plutôt logique de la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas passé sa vie à combattre, mais elle se débrouillait tout de même correctement.

Voir Aurore reproduire ses mouvements, d'abord de façon un peu maladroite, puis avec bien plus d'assurance avait quelque chose d'assez plaisant, tout comme le fait de voir que son entraînement portait ses fruits.

Aurore était une princesse, pas une combattante, mais elle savait se battre correctement au moins.

C'était une bonne chose.

_§§§§§_

Aurore aimait bien Mulan.

La guerrière était telle que Mérida l'avait décrite, fort, courageuse, puissante, pédagogue aussi, et la princesse n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure professeure pour s'améliorer au combat.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi jolie.

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à devenir aussi rapidement amie avec elle qu'elle l'était déjà avec Mérida, elle ne pensait pas s'attacher à elle beaucoup trop vite, ou à rechercher sa présence en dehors des entraînements et de ses réunions avec la famille royale.

Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à en tomber amoureuse.

_§§§§_

C'est facile de tomber amoureuse d'Aurore.

Tout comme ça avait été aussi facile de tomber amoureuse de Mérida, parce qu'Aurore elle non plus ne la regardait pas de haut, qu'elle était si belle quand elle souriait lorsque dans les entraînements, elle arrivait à parer un coup de Mulan, et parce qu'elle l'écoutait toujours quand Mulan parlait de sa famille qu'elle avait dû laisser loin d'elle pour servir la famille de la future reine.

C'était facile, si facile, _trop_ facile.

Et ça faisait mal aussi.

Parce qu'il était évident qu'une nouvelle fois, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la princesse puisse tomber amoureuse d'elle.

_§§§§§_

_Une semaine plus tard_.

« On dirait que ma garde du corps est tombée amoureuse de toi.

Aurore se figea immédiatement, et n'eut pas le temps de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres tant cette question la stupéfia.

Oh oui, évidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter, Mérida, contrairement à elle, n'était pas du genre à aimer discuter en prenant du thé et des petits gâteaux, pour qu'elle l'ait invitée à le faire il fallait réellement que ce soit pour parler de quelque chose d'important, à savoir l'éléphant dans la pièce.

\- Un jour Mérida il va vraiment que tu apprennes ce qu'est le tact, ça pourrait te servir une fois que tu seras devenue reine.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, s'obstina l'écossaise.

Aurore ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que ce genre de choses relève de ma vie privée ?

\- Tu sais que tu es en train d'esquiver la question ?

La blonde soupira, réalisant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

\- Hé bien… peut-être oui, mais c'est ton amie avant d'être la mienne, je ne peux pas vraiment être sure…

\- Oh crois-moi, la coupa la jeune femme, je la connais, Mulan est certes douée pour dissimuler ses sentiments, mais avec moi, ça ne prend pas, tu savais qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour moi à une époque ?

\- Mérida ! S'écria Aurore, déconcertée par sa nonchalance. Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie que quelqu'un soit au courant !

Mérida haussa les épaules.

\- Je te connais, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le crier sur tous les toits, et moi non plus, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle, mais de toi et de tes sentiments pour Mulan.

Aurore haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je croyais qu'on parlait de ses sentiments _à elle_ ?

\- Oui, mais de mémoire, pour former un couple il faut au moins être deux… voire plus mais là n'est pas le sujet, si j'ai bien vu comment Mulan te regarde, et que tu l'as vu aussi, j'ai également vu comment _toi_ tu la regardais. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde la regarda avec nervosité.

\- Mérida, je… Même si c'était vrai… Enfin ça l'est oui, mais…

\- La réponse est oui.

Son amie sursauta violemment.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je sais très bien ce qui t'inquiètes actuellement, je te connais Aurore, Mulan est liée par un serment à ma famille, elle est supposée rester à notre service, mais… je peux l'en délivrer. Si jamais tu demandes à Mulan de venir avec toi quand tu rentreras, et qu'elle dit oui… Alors c'est d'accord. »

A ces mots, l'autre femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mérida pouvait parfois être indélicate, voire presque brutale dans ses actions ou ses propos, mais elle restait une amie sincère, qui ne voulait que son bien.

« Merci Mérida.

\- Alors, j'avais raison pas vrai ? Fanfaronna l'archère.

\- Oh, tu es vraiment insupportable ! »

Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_§§§§_

Mulan n'aurait su dire pourquoi la princesse Aurore avait demandé à la voir, et à vrai dire, le sourire amusé et l'air presque machiavélique de Mérida, celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était sur le point de faire une blague à ses parents ou à l'un de ses frères, ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que Mérida prépare quelque chose de louche ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher à la noble, lui faisant perdre son air nerveux pendant un bref instant.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est en quelque sorte le cas…

\- Bizarrement, cette réponse ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Malgré tout, lorsque Aurore eut un léger rire face à sa réplique, elle s'autorisa à sourire, sentant son cœur s'envoler en l'entendant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que… j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Mulan la regarda, abasourdie.

\- Que… à moi ?

\- Oui, lui rétorqua la jeune femme, retrouvant tout son sérieux. Je voudrais, je souhaiterais… Quand je rentrerai dans mon royaume, accepterais-tu de m'y accompagner ?

La guerrière se figea, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Tu… tu voudrais que… que je vienne avec toi… Dans… dans ton royaume… que je quitte DunBroch ?

\- Mérida est d'accord, tu n'as plus qu'à dire oui, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Mais… _pourquoi_?

Aurore lui sourit avec tendresse avant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Parce que tu es une grande combattante, une bonne amie et que… je suis amoureuse de toi.

La soldate se figea une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu… tu es amoureuse de moi ?

\- Vas-tu donc répéter chaque mot que je prononce comme un perroquet Mulan ? Lança Aurore avec un certain amusement.

Mulan rougit d'embarras, et Aurore ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus adorable comme ça.

\- C'est juste que… j'étais tellement persuadée que ce serait comme avec Mérida, que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer comme je t'aime que je pensais que… ce ne serait jamais réciproque.

En réalisant ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper, elle rougit de plus belle, et le sourire d'Aurore s'accentua.

\- Alors… est-ce que c'est oui ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas il y a beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte, mais… Je crois que j'ai envie de dire oui, fit la guerrière avec un sourire hésitant.

\- Dans ce cas-là… est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Mulan hocha la tête, et quand la princesse l'embrassa enfin, elle sentit son cœur exploser de joie dans sa poitrine.

Peut-être avait-elle eu tort en fin de compte.

Peut-être que ce genre de chose pouvait être pour elle aussi.


End file.
